element_animationcomfandomcom-20200215-history
An Egg's Guide to Minecraft (movie)
EggsGuide (1).png|Teaser Poster an_eggs_guide_to_minecraft_by_godzilladragon-d83spc2.png|New and First Poster An egg's guide to Minecraft.png|The Official Poster An Egg's Guide to Minecraft 'is a 2016 3D computer animated movie based on the Mojang's video game "Minecraft", It was directed by Liam Giles, written by Wayne Oram & produced by Johanna Hesselmann. The film was produced by 20th century fox and Blue sky studios, distributed by Mojang studios. and stars Jason Sargeant, Chris pratt, Daisy ridley, Kevin Hart, Danny McBride, Dan Lloyd, Christine Atkin & J.K. Simmons. It was released in the United States on July 22, 2016. Plot A long time ago in the kingdom of Andalasia, under the protection of four legendary adventurers who saved the world of Minecraft "The Order of the Stone", Lead by Soren, Co-lead by Gabriel, integrated by Ellegard and Magnus,that night the four heroes tried to hide and protect an ancient and powerful weapon called "The Destructor Cube", but the kingdom was destroyed by an army of creepers, zombies & skeletons commanded by Herobrine and Co-commanded by Uncle Deathly & The Mob squad team, herobrine kill soren, magnus & and ellegard, and he capture Gabriel to interrogate him, while the destructor cube is hidden in a cave. meanwhile in another world, an talking egg called Jason was playing with his morning waking up Dan and Chrisi, Jason talks with Dan about "What if they live in another place" but Dan tells him that unfortunately that would never going to happen making Jason sad, When Jason was going to use a Laptop he notice that someone changed the password, while Dan and Chrisi talks about Jason's thoughts of a new and fantastic home, jason notifies dan that "Someone changed the youtube password" they tried 1000 times and apparently they were teleported to the internet simulator, they were finding the exit for 4 minutes when an egg said them that theres a person who can only help them, but jason get lost and dan hurried on finding jason when he saw the exit, Dan search in the house and Chrisi apparently appeared, telling to dan that she changed the password all this time, and Dan and Chrisi return to the internet to search for jason, meanwhile jason enter to a mistery portal and he arrives to the Minecraft world, when jason explored the place, he found in a cave the destructor cube, meanwhile Herobrine interrogating Gabriel, Deathly warns Herobrine that an egg called jason has the cube, so herobrine order the mob squad to search for jason and kidnapp him, and herobrine killed gabriel, Jason wants to start his 1rst job in minecraft, so a voice tell him what to do, and the voice order him to build a house, to keep safe of Mobs, Jason after collecting all necesaary blocks, he built a wall not a house, and apparently The Mob squad, Brook, Cooper, Phil, Marcus, Ross, Nigel & Trixie found jason, cameron pretends to be friendly with him, but cameron shows jason his hostible nature, so cameron and the gang knows that jason has the cube and jason runs, jason after running he gets trapped, but a knight save him and the knight is Steve, steve helps jason, to his mission of hide the cube but Jason was lying secretly, meanwhile dan & chrisi arrive to the Minecraft world and they started to search for jason, meanwhile in the end an Powerful king blaze called "Supreme King Snoke" he notifies Herobrine that his old nephew Steve has the cube with Jason, meanwhile steve & jason arrive to a village, but they get distracted when they saw a villager attacking a cow (because the villagers believe that the cows are monsters), so when the cow "NOT" kill the villager, the villager "NOT" death gives to steve a book about the destructor cube, so they investigate so much about the cube, while jason find diamonds and he eat them but a villager saw him and jason is send to the court by the Judge Golem but steve make business with the judge golem and the judge releases jason and they started his journey to a place to hide the cube forever, but it was getting dark so they decide to sleep in a perfect place to sleep, but when they get asleep, steve has a nightmare about how the world of minecraft got devastated by the cube, when steve wakes up he saw jason talking to a cow, but steve punch the cow because he was hungry, so steve eating he saw jason floating, becuase he eats a ender-eye, so he punch jason and jason stop floating, meanwhile dan & chrisi again finding jason, they arrive to the village to ask for jason, meanwhile jason gets angry because steve punch him in the face, jason and steve disscuted when surprisely a fierce sea dragon called the Gobblewonker chase them, after minuted being chased by the gobblewonker, steve and jason get crashed in cave, and they discovered that the cave (besides being a destroyed village) it was the herobrine temple, so steve finds a villager telling steve that he is the powerful one, but steve doesn't believe that and the villager knows the he is himself, so he show the path to the ender portal (to hide the destructor cube in the Ender Stronghold, when steve carry jason (because jason was unconscious) the villager was all this time the uncle deathly, and he invokes Herobrine from his statue, when jason wakes up, jason and steve find the ender portal to hide there the cube forever, but herobrine arrives with the mob squad (with an integrant called Kirby) they chased steve and jason, when they get trapped in the ender bridge,when Herobrine and the mob squad confront steve and jason herobrine tells to steve that he mistake to ask for help to jason because jason never came to the world of minecraft to help steve, and steve was angry because jason lied to him and he tells jason that he just distract him, ruin everything and steve called fool himself for trusting jason, but herobrine steal the cube and he kidnapp steve and the mob squad chase jason, but jason fall into a water cliff and jason get unconscious again, when three mobs called Bob, Charles & the last Ender dragon of the Minecraft world "Nash the Ender Dragon", they found jason and helping him to wake up with a split of water, so jason ask for help to the three Mobs and a villager that appears out of nowhere, so the villager offers them to go to his village to make an army of 14 members and rescue steve, so they go to the village but the mob squad get in his way, so they try distract them but an arrow score to Marcus's helmet and the mob squad get attacked by a woman called Alex, so the mob squad run away to back to the ender portal, meanwhile a wither skeleton arrive go to the Castle and he notifies Herobrine that the Mob Squad couldn't catch jason, so herobrine orders the wither skeleton to reunite the hostible mob village to prepare the Destructor cube, meanwhile alex help jason, nash, bob, charles and the villager to go to the village when they walk to the village the 6 members found the village, meanwhile steve tied herobrine shows steve that he killed Gabriel, then steve discuss with herobrine that he killed his own family just to be powerful,steve knews that herobrine killed his Father (brother of herobrine), Mother and Sister but herobrine doesn't care about it and he leaves, meanwhile alex, jason, nash, bob, & charles reunite the villagers to make a speech of saving the world so alex motivate the villagers to save the world and need 18 members, so the 18 army is gathering with Villager #4, Villager #9, Villager #37, Villager #3, Testificate man, Kevin the Wolf, George the pig, Sarah and Tim, so alex start to train the members while is produced the Blake Shelton's song "Miners", when the 15 members finished the training they started his adventure to rescue steve and save the world of Minecraft, meanwhile steve still tied he looks that the thing that tied his left arm is broken, so he use his force to break it, and he break it being free, meanwhile Jason and the 13 members arrive to the Ender world and jason surprisely finds steve, steve meet the gang and then he falled in love with alex, then steve warn the gang to go to the Ender city, when Dan and Chrisi appeared and they reunite with jason, while uncle deathly start a speech about how the destructor cube will destroy the minecraft world and a skeleton guard activates de destructor cube to start destroying the world, while jason decides that steve should be the new leader, steve orders the members to get to the castle, so steve has the idea to get launched with a Powering piston added with slime cube, so after the gang get launched to get to the castle, steve manages to enter to the castle, he help the gang to enter, so they inside the castle they must find the labyrinth that leads them to the destructor cube, they found it, but steve was the only who arrives to the destrcutor cube, so he confronts the mob squad and he manages turning off the pyramid that got power to the destructor cube, he tries to escape but herobrine catch him and they startes the final fight, while jason and the gang confronts the hostible mobs, a Wither appeared and he started attack them, but Nash was the only who can beat the Wither, so Nash confront the Wither and he destroy the Wither shooting him in his breast, while steve and herobrine confront themselves, herobrine gets the destructor cube, and steve remember that the crystal that covers the cube can be breakable, so steve distract herobrine and he manages to get the cube and steve break the glass that cover the cube, and the cube started being auto-destroyed, steve gets cover by a wall, when herobrine was angry because the cube is being auto-destroyed, so a thunterbolt of the cube zaps herobrine and herobrine started being destroyed and desintegrating himself, the cube destroy the castle and all the hostible mob village and steve survived getting launched by the explotion, so jason, steve and the gang return to the minecraft world, they start celebrating for saving the world, but jason, dan and chrisi had to leave the Minecraft world, but after jason, dan and chrisi leave, steve was thanking jason for helping him saving the world of Minecraft and apologize jason for the things that he tells to him, jason was grateful, surprisingly Dan and Chrisi tells Jason that he was right, that The World of Minecraft is the home that they deserve to live, not only because it's beautiful, because jason make more than a team, ¡¡He make a Family!! and Jason, Dan and Chrisi decided to stay in the world of Minecraft forever, while steve confess his feelings to alex and alex accepts his feelings, so steve and his new family go to the village to live there forever. During the credits while the gang start dancing the song "i will survive" the Mob squad survive and they want to take revenge on them but instead to plan the revenge they just hide as cowards. In the post-credits scene Villager #9 tells to Villager #4 that a new neighbour has moved to his new house so he invited him for dinner, villager #4 wants to meet him and he gets confused because the new neighbour is Clippy of Microsoft. Cast * Jason sargeant as Jason the egg * Chris pratt as Steve * Daisy ridley as Alex * Kevin hart as Bob the ocelot * Danny McBride as Nash the ender dragon * Dan Lloyd as Dan the egg/The Villagers * Christine atkin as Chrisi the egg * Anthony padilla as Kevin the wolf * Ian heckox as George the pig * T. J. Miller as Tim * Jennifer Lawrence as Sarah * J.K. Simmons as Herobrine * Ben triplett as Brook the enderman * Jon etheridge as Cooper the creeper * Armin Shimerman as Phil the wither skeleton * Nate panning as Marcus the zombie * Steve Carell as Ross the spider * Sylvester Stallone as Nigel the zombie-pigman * Carrie Paff as Trixie the slime * Paul david everatt as Uncle deathly * John Hodgman as Soren * Feldman as Magnus * Grey Griffin as Ellegaard * Dave Fennoy as Gabriel Critical Reception An egg's guide to Minecraft has received positive reviews, the movie has a 78% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 144 reviews, Metacritic, gave the film a score of 68 out of 100 based on 26 reviews and IMBD gave the film a score of 7.1/10. Music & Soundtrack '''An egg's guide to Minecraft: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack' ''is the soundtrack album was released on July 6, 2016 and it's Composed by Michael Giacchino. '''Music: # "Miners" # "I Will Survive" # "Wonderful Life (Mi Oh My)" # "500 miles" Score: # Main Theme/Andalasia attack # Jason's morning # A New Family and Home # Hacked account # Hacked Again # We weren't hacked? # Welcome to Minecraft # ¿What's a Destructor Cube? # Gabriel's Interrogation # Look at my awesome house # Who are you? # Let's find jason # You're not a cube? # MOO!! # The book about the Destructor cube # He's a BAD MAN!! # Where'd my wood go? # Punch that pig # I want that one # Yo soy el gran Cornholio # Hello Nephew!! # You have one messege # Is that a talking egg # NYAH!! # The Spirit of Vengeance and Death # Let's Save the World # Steve you're back!! # Uncle Deathly's Speech # Ready, Aim, Fire # Risky idea # The Cube has been Activated # Final fight # Steve vs Herobrine # We did it # This is the home that we deserve # We are Family # Steve's Demo # Villager's Demo Accolades An egg's guide to Minecraft has received 2 wins & 18 nominations including 2 Oscars and one Saturn award. Sequel or Spin-offs until now it has not been confirmed a sequel of An egg's guide to Minecraft, But Liam giles has confirmed a spin-off of Testificate Man and the movie is in full development his release date will be in February 10, 2017. The Undertale Movie rivality The audience and some animation reviewers think that the An egg's guide to Minecraft movie and the Walt Disney Animated videogame movie "The Undertale Movie" have rivality, because both movies received positive reviews from the critics, both were been an top box success and both received Oscars for the same category of Best animated featured film and Best original song (only that the undertale movie received another one for Best Sound Editing) so everybody thinks that An egg's guide to Minecraft have rivality with The Undertale Movie, but the directors of both movie Liam giles and Mark osborne never do that. Category:Element Animation Movies Category:Movie made by Blue sky studios Category:Movie made by 20th Century Fox Category:Nominated by an Oscar